Secret Kisses
by yalegirl9002
Summary: Natalie Wright is an innocent new girl, except she's hiding secrets. She vows that no one will never know her old side, but what happens when she starts to have a liking for Nate Archibald. Blair's boyfriend. Nate/OC  AU
1. New Girl Invasion

Hey guys this is my first Fanfic, which is awesome! I worked for months on it (I'm a really slow worker!) So enough small talk and out with the details.

Summary: A mysterious new girl graces the streets of the Upper East seems sweet and innocent but what happens when dirty little secrets start to reveal themselves. Natalie Wright swore no one would ever find out about them. But what happens when she starts playing with fire as in flirting with Blair Waldorf's boyfriend Nate Archibald behind her back?

Words: 1,876

Rating: Teen (PG 13)

Pairings: Nate/OC Nate/Blair Serena/Dan

Disclaimer: Natalie Octavia Wright belongs to a girl called me! However Gossip Girl and all its fabulous character belong to a girl called Cecily Von Ziegesar (who is not me).

Misc: This story is not Beta'd. So there may be some grammar mistakes here and there.

Enjoy!

Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter One

"New Girl Invasion"

"I could have taken the train" I muttered looking out of the limo's tinted window, watching the Manhattan scenery zoom by me. My mother Victoria Wright was sitting across from me dressed in designer couture from head to toe. "And why would you do that?" Victoria grimaced at the thought of me taking public transportation.

"It's New York Mom! And I'm already twenty minutes late to my first day"

"You could fashionably late you always talk about fashion" Victoria shrugged casually. "Runway fashion" I corrected pissed at my mom. I began examining my new school in the glossy pamphlet I got in the mail. Today was my first day at Constance Billard School for Girls, a highly elite and prestigious private school on 93rd and Madison. Just a week ago I moved into Tribeca Towers, a luxury residential building with amazing views of Fifth Avenue and Central Park. I moved from a gated community in Brentwood, Los Angeles. My mom got sick and tired of the same day-to-day Californian life. She was sick of the predictable weather, the beaches, and the smoggy Los Angeles air. To her it got stale and she decided to pack up our things and flee to the Big Apple. And I didn't complain or fuss or give her the 'But my life and friends are here!' line. I just went along and hopped onto a private jet headed to JFK. So here I was sitting bitterly across from my mother. She decided to drive me to school on my first day the minute before I stepped out of the apartment. My plan was to feel like a real New Yorker for at least ten minutes, and take the 6 train to 96th Street. But my mother wanted to be motherly and take me to school on her way to some stupid meeting downtown. She insisted and took forever to get dressed and call for a limo. The limo finally came to a stop and I pecked my mom on the cheek. She gave me a stern look as I slid out of the limo. "Behave Natalie" she warned. "Don't I always?" I retorted sassily with a smirk and slammed the door.

* * *

The first half of my day at Constance went by in a blur. I was walking down a long empty corridor looking at the map of the school frantically. I was definitely late to my next class. I was supposed to be in French with a Madame Blanc. "Lost?" A petite brunette girl asked, she came from nowhere and an entourage of four stylishly dressed girls with haughty expressions on their faces stood obediently behind this girl. "I can't seem to find 125" I admitted embarrassed by how I sounded like such a newbie. "So you're Natalie Wright?" she asked raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "How do you know who I am?" I asked a part of me afraid of what she may do. "I have my sources" she gave me a devious smirk.

"And who are you?" I asked curiously. She must be someone important for four girls to be hanging onto her every word. She also has a killer sense of style. I can't help but admire the crisp white button down, black pencil skirt, bright red tights, black crocodile skin ankle boots, and the waxy Givenchy satchel slung around her arm. "That isn't important" she said in a fairly sweet tone. I bit my tongue, she was being a bitch but if I lash out, I know I would regret it later. So I give her a small smile and act like everything was peachy. "Look I don't do this often but since I have an opening I want you to have lunch with us" She offered giving me a serious glare. I considered her invitation although it sounded more demanding than inviting. "Sure" I hesitantly agreed. "Steps of the Met at twelve sharp" She replied her tone suddenly icy cold. "I'll be there" I reassured her with a small smile. She said nothing more and shoved past me her group of girls following her. I walk aimlessly down the hallway trying to gather my jumbling thoughts. I can't believe that the mysterious popular girl asked me to have lunch with her and her posse. I'm excited but by judging the weird conversation I shared with her I'm a little frightened for my sanity.

* * *

My blackberry read 11:55 when the bell rang signaling the next period. I hurriedly ran to my locker and pull out my designer lunch bag. I know it's dorky to have a lunch bag in the twelfth grade, but it was cute when I bought it. I weaves my way through the noisy crowd all heading in different directions. I finally made it outside and I walked as fast as possible to the Met which was in clear view two blocks away. It's 11:59 when I made my way up the marble stairs and spotted the brunette talking with her group at the very top of the steps. I found out from my Biology partner last period that I was having lunch with the Queen Bee and her royal court. Her name was Blair Waldorf and as this girl described her, she seemed bitchier than Regina George from _Mean Girls_. I sat next to a pretty black girl with black curly hair. Blair directed her attention over to me and gave me an examining look. She smirked "Right on time" she said. I can tell right away that they were talking about me. Her fembots' eyes seemed to linger in my direction. "So where did you move from?" Blair asked picking at her salad. "Los Angeles" I answered mechanically. She paused for a moment and asked another question. "So where do you live now?" I tell her my address to my Tribeca Towers apartment. "So it's true" an Asian girl with long straight black hair blurted. "What's true?" I asked puzzled. "Gossip Girl was right" the black girl who is identically dressed to the Asian girl said completely ignoring my question. "Who's Gossip Girl" I asked scrunching my face in an unflattering way. On que, all the girls took out their cell phones. "Gossip Girl is a girl or boy who blogs about the lives of popular private school kids in the area" Blair's voice was harsh. The girl with blonde hair cropped in a stylish bob handed me her Nokia. I gasped at a picture of myself walking out of the Tribeca Towers.

Spotted: A new girl wearing the beloved colors of **Constance Billard**. This girl has no background info worth looking into. She's cleaner than any of us will ever be. And what's even more interesting is that she lives in the same building as our golden boy **N**. This girl doesn't seem like a threat but watch out **B**. And everyone knows green isn't a good color on **B**. I'll be watching as always.

You know you love me,

**Gossip Girl**

My heart picked up a little as I scanned the bright screen of the phone. I handed the girl back her phone "Who's N?" I asked dumbly. "Blair's golden boyfriend Nate Archibald" the girl with long brown hair replied matter-of-factly. "He's the perfect ten" Blair added with a dreamy smile. She gave me a look that said you-better-back-up-bitch. "Talking of my absolutely perfect boyfriend I have to go meet him in the courtyard" Blair grabbed her still full plastic bowl of salad and dumped it into that show-stopping Givenchy satchel. "Ciao ladies" Blair smiled and turned to leave. For the rest of lunch, I didn't even touch my food that I packed. I awkwardly sat with Blair's minions as they talked about parties I've never been to, people I've never met, and places I didn't even know about. They did ask me questions which made me feel as if I were in a job interview. Except they dug down deep. They wanted to know if I was a virgin, if I had a boyfriend, and all the steamy not so innocent details of my life. I barely knew these girls! I was careful of what I told them, it was way too early for any them the other side to me. Not that I'd ever tell them.

* * *

As soon as I slammed the front door behind me I dropped my Marc Jacobs bag carelessly on the floor and bee-lined for the kitchen. I didn't eat much at lunch, afraid I would look like a pig in front of the most popular girls in school. As I looked in the refrigerator there was a small knock at the door. I rolled my eyes and went to answer the door. "Who is it?" I snapped opening the door. My jaw dropped to the wood floor, a very handsome boy was standing at my doorstep. He smiled revealing a set of white pearls. A terrible flush of butterflies overtook my empty stomach. Suddenly I lost my craving for chocolate chip cookies. He had perfectly coiffed light brown hair, deep turquoise blue eyes with thick almost girlish eyelashes, and a smile that could light up Times Square. He was somewhat muscular with a nice set of arms. He also had a peanut butter tan probably from a long summer in the Hamptons. I was tempted to pinch him to see if he was real. "Hi" he politely smiled. My cheeks burned as I tried to come up with words to say. "Hi" I shyly giggled.

"So you live here?"

"I opened the door didn't I?" I tried to sound flirty but then I realized I may have come off as a complete bitch. Gladly, he only smiled not even picking up on my snootiness "Well I live downstairs and my mom thought it would be nice to welcome you with store bought cake" he replied. He handed me the white box and I graciously smiled. "Thank you" I replied holding the box securely to my chest. I could smell whatever was inside and it made my mouth water. "You go to Constance?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"That's cool we'll probably see each other sometime" Nate offered. He was sounding way too flirtatious and I had to admit I liked it. "I have to go it was nice meeting you" he turned to leave. But I courageously called out to him "We never exchanged names" He turned to look at me and extended his hand. "I'm Nathaniel Archibald but everyone calls me Nate" my heart shattered into a million pieces. This was Nate Archibald, Blair's golden boyfriend! I looked at his extended hand and shook it hesitantly. "Natalie Wright" I managed to say and pulled my hand to my side. Before he could say goodbye I waved weakly and closed the door in his face. Pouting, I opened the white box which revealed a perfect chocolate chip crème bruleé, I licked my lips, and maybe I could nurse my broken heart with a slice of crème bruleé and a tumbler Grey Goose vodka.

To be continued…


	2. Appearances

Hey guys! This is the second installment of Secret Kisses! I want Reviews so I can work on my writing, so please take a minute of your busy lives and review my works. Flames are welcome but will be ignored.

Summary: A mysterious new girl graces the streets of the Upper East Side. She seems sweet and innocent but what happens when dirty little secrets start to reveal themselves. Natalie Wright swore no one would ever find out about them. But what happens when she starts playing with fire as in flirting with Blair Waldorf's boyfriend Nate Archibald behind her back?

Words: 1,394

Rating: Teen (PG 13)

Pairings: Nate/OC Nate/Blair Serena/Dan

Disclaimer: Natalie Octavia Wright belongs to a girl called me! However Gossip Girl and all its fabulous characters belongs to a girl called Cecily Von Ziegesar (who is not me).

Misc: This story is not Beta'd. So there may be some grammar mistakes here and there.

Chapter Two

"Appearances"

In a week a lot had happened. I became a popular girl only because of having lunch with Blair Waldorf which I didn't mind all too much. It was better than having lunch with nobodies in the ugly café. I didn't like Blair too much, but I would never tell her or anyone that. I met the prettiest girl at Constance Billard, Serena Van der Woodsen. She was a statuesque girl with long luxurious blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was also the only girl who could pull off wearing a motorcycle jacket and ascot with such a preppy uniform. She was actually very nice and I was surprised because people on the Upper East Side acted like their shit doesn't stink.

My favorite class was Communications which I only had twice a week because Nate Archibald was in that class. Very few classes were co-ed and I lucked out because the hottie of my dreams breathed the same air I did for forty-four minutes twice a week. My prayers were answered when Ms. Long the Communications teacher did her usual pairing up for class work. My usual partner a skinny and mousey girl named Hannah Gregory was absent. Ms. Long noticed that Hannah was gone and shrugged her shoulders. "Can you pair up with Nate instead?" she asked me. I had grown to be a quick favorite of hers. "Yes" I answered a little too eager. I turned to look at Nate who was daydreaming. As soon as class was full of chatter, I moved to the empty seat next to Nate. I was happy to work with him except he was limited when it came to Communications. He kept asking me what personification was.

As we were doing our class work, Ms. Long was handing out a test from two days ago. She handed Nate his test and he groaned in response. She then handed me mine, on the top of the page in red pen was a perfect hundred with a quick smiley face. Nate showed me his test, he got a D- and 'see me' was scrawled instead of a smiley face. "You're smart" he complimented. "I mean if you ever need help I can tutor you" I said without thinking. His gorgeous face lit up. "Can you really?" he asked. I hesitated and nodded. "How about tomorrow at five?" Nate offered. "Sure" I agreed. I was really excited because I would get to spend time with Nate.

* * *

The next day, Nate came over at 5:13. He came still dressed in his school uniform. I went to use the bathroom and left him in my room. I really went to the bathroom to fix my hair and apply a coat of Dior lip gloss. "You must love music" he said as I walked in. He was referring to my library of CD's. I had over two hundred CD's lined up in a bookcase. "I do" I answered back. He pulled out a CD. "You like Coldplay?" he looked at me with a smile.

"I love them"

"Me too!"

"What's your favorite album by them?" he asked looking at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Parachutes"

"Mine too!" Nate smiled brightly at me. I tried not to blush at this. "Blair hates Coldplay" Nate informed me. I try not to laugh at her stupidity. How could she hate Coldplay? "We are like musical soul mates" Nate replied jokingly. I giggled shyly; I wished we were real soul mates. For an hour I helped Nate tell the differences between direct and indirect comparisons. Nate complained how hot it was and pulled his sweater over his head. His shirt rode up and I had a little sneak peek of his peanut butter colored navel. Yum! We didn't even talk much about Communications, Nate was making me laugh. I tried to tell him jokes but I kept saying the punch lines wrong. He laughed anyway at my corniness. I found out that we had a lot in common. We both loved Coldplay, we both loved mint chocolate chip ice cream, and we both loved sports. By 6:30 Nate looked at his Rolex. "I guess we're done for today" Nate yawned slamming his textbook closed. I agreed and I led him out of my apartment. "Tomorrow same time" Nate smiled as I opened the front door for him. "Yeah" I smiled back and watch him walk down the carpeted hallway.

* * *

Blair was giving me a weird look as I sat down next to Isabel Coates and Kati Farkas at lunch. "So Nate tells me you're really smart" Blair randomly said arching her dark eyebrow. My cheeks were burning and I gave her a little nod. "You're tutoring him?" she asked. I nodded again taking a sip of water. "Just be careful with him" she replied it sounded like a threat. We had lunch in silence for what seemed like forever. Until Blair gathered her stuff and got up. "I'm meeting Nate in the courtyard" she said dismissively and left without another word. Silence overtook the steps again. I mustered up the courage to ask a very dangerous question. "What did Blair mean by being careful with Nate?" I asked. The girls gave each other knowing looks that translated into something like _we know something she doesn't_. "You know Serena Van der Woodsen?" Penelope Shafai finally whispered dramatically as if Blair would pop up any second. I nodded and listened intently at what she had to say. "Well last year Blair found out that Serena slept with Nate over the summer" Penelope smirked because she informed me on something so scandalous. I gasped it was now even more impossible to ever be with Nate. Blair was over protective of Nate because of her own insecurity. "Don't tell Blair I told you that" Penelope gave me a cold look. "I won't" I promised.

I felt a nagging feeling as I was tutoring Nate that evening. I wanted to ask him about what Penelope told me but I was afraid of his reaction. "Nate can I ask you a question?" I interrupted myself from my rambling explanation of a thesis statement. He looked up from his textbook and into my brown eyes. "Is it true that you slept with Blair's best friend Serena?" I asked so quickly it was almost incoherent. Nate looked at me with his calming blue eyes and frowned. I immediately regretted asking him such a personal question, I barely knew him. He nodded and looked back at his textbook. "It was a one time thing I was lucky that Blair forgave me" he explained. I could tell that he wanted to change the subject. "I'm sorry" I felt like a complete idiot. "Its okay" he reassured me. We got back to work but then I heard Victoria's booming voice coming from the foyer.

My eyes widened, she was supposed to be at some committee. "Natalie!" she called. "Who's that?" Nate asked quickly. "My mother" I replied. Victoria appeared in the doorway wearing a bright orange trench coat. She looked at Nate then gave me a look. "You know you can't have any boys over when I'm not here" Victoria scolded while keeping a smile. "I was just tutoring him in Communications" I defended. "Young man may I ask who are you?" Victoria asked crossing her arms. "Nathaniel Archibald" Nate answered. Victoria thought for a moment then smiled broadly at him. "You're the nice young man who brought us crème bruleé!" Victoria squealed embarrassingly. Nate smiled shyly at her. I rolled my eyes; my mother was such a spaz. "I'm sorry that we didn't follow your rules" Nate grabbed his knapsack, shook Victoria's hand and left. As soon as she heard the door click Victoria frowned at me. "Please tell me it was studying you guys were doing" Victoria placed her hands on her hips. "Mom I really don't want to talk about this now!" I shot back. "Natalie if you keep up your old Los Angeles ways I swear—" Victoria started but I interrupted her. "You'll send me to boot camp!" I yelled agitated because Victoria threatened me every day with boot camp. "Natalie do not raise your voice at me" Victoria said sternly. "Whatever" I muttered. Sometimes I wondered if my mother cared more about appearances than about her daughter.

To be continued...


	3. Kissed

Here's the third part to Secret Kisses! I just want to thank everyone who support this story, ya'll are great! Also I want to apologize if Nate or Blair are OOC. (This is my first Fanfic, I'm practically a baby!)

Words: 1,560

Rating: Teen (PG 13)

Pairings: Nate/OC Nate/Blair Serena/Dan

Disclaimer: Natalie Octavia Wright belongs to a girl called me! However Gossip Girl and all its fabulous character belongs to a girls called Cecily Von Ziegesar (who is not me).

Misc: This story is not Beta'd. So there may be some grammar mistakes here and there.

Enjoy!

Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter Three

"Kissed"

Lunch was boring as usual, Blair droned on about things that I particularly couldn't care less for. The girls as usual were at her feet, not daring to interrupt the Queen and agreeing with everything she said. I looked into space and saw Nate coming towards the Met. My body perked up as Nate bounded up the steps and stood there. "Nate, what a lovely surprise!" Blair got up and kissed Nate squarely on the lips. I tried not to grimace, by biting my lip. Nate smiled at her. "You ready to go?" he asked her. "I didn't know you were going someplace" I courageously said looking directly at Blair. She frowned at me "That is not any of your business" she snapped. Nate shot me a look that read _I'm so sorry she's so bitchy. _ She grabbed her Louis Vuitton bowler bag and latched onto Nate's arm. Before they left, Nate looked at me again. We haven't talked in two whole days after my mom blatantly embarrassed me. "Can you tutor me tomorrow evening?" Nate asked. I sensed hope in his eyes. Blair looked at me with evil eyes she was trying to be discreet about it. "How about I tutor you" Blair suggested seductively. Nate gave her an apologetic look. "But you don't take Communications and I'm seriously failing that class" Nate tried to explain without hurting Blair feelings, which was nearly impossible. "Whatever" Blair muttered giving me another death glare. She was already trying to pull Nate down the steps. "So can you tutor me?" Nate repeated. "I guess" I replied looking at my cuticles. "Awesome" Nate grinned and followed Blair down the steps. I swore before he turned to leave, he gave me small discreet wink. That couldn't be good.

* * *

Nate led me to his room the next evening. We decided to do work at his apartment instead of mine. I apologized at least a thousand times for what my mom pulled a couple days earlier. Nate's room was simple. The walls were painted a pale blue. There was a king sized bed, a desk with an HP laptop sitting on top, a mahogany bureau and matching drawers. He had a Dartmouth flag hung right on the wall above his bed. Nate carelessly dropped his knapsack on the side of his bed. "You want to go to Dartmouth?" I asked observing the green and white flag. "Actually my dad wants me to go there" Nate said. "So where does Nate Archibald want to go to college?" I asked in a playful manner. He smiled, "Well I wanted to go to UCLA" Nate answered quite embarrassed. Nobody on the Upper East Side never ended up not being in an Ivy League school. "I wanted to go to USC" I smiled back. "Blair wants me and her to go to Yale. But let's face it I'm not Yale material" he criticized. "Of course you are if you work hard" My answer was lame, but I was actually telling the truth I thought Nate was a genius in disguise.

Nate pulled out a crumpled paper and showed me. It was a test we took yesterday. Instead of a D- he got a B. He grinned at me. "Nate you did it!" I hugged him and quickly pulled away. I could feel the sparks when our bodies touched. "I couldn't have done it without a kick ass tutor" he said smoothly. "Thanks" I replied flattered. We finally sat on the edge of the bed and started the lesson. I started explaining the differences between similes and metaphors. I explained that similes used 'like' or 'as'. "Give me an example" Nate said looking at me with his deep blue eyes. "Your eyes are as beautiful as the sky" it slipped out of my mouth before I could really think about it. I blushed, what I just said was so inappropriate I could feel Blair's claws digging at my sides. Nate grinned at the compliment. "What about you're as pretty as a snowy day?" he said in a smooth silky voice. "That could work" I muttered fidgeting with my hands. But, Nate was clearly not done. "Your hands are as soft as a cloud" he discreetly took one of my hands and caressed it. "You're as beautiful as the sun" Nate said in a low whisper. My body froze, was Nate flirting with me via figurative language? I wasn't even in my own body when Nate's soft and moist lips touched mine. I could feel myself melting into him; he tasted like Dr. Pepper and Doritos.

But logical Natalie pulled back and jumped at least twenty feet from him. I wanted to curse myself, I had this big crush on Nate and yet I was acting like a goody two shoes. But I could already feel Blair ripping out every strand of my black hair out of my skull. Nate covered his face with his hands, completely embarrassed that he just kissed me. "I'm so sorry" Nate started. I stood there awkwardly looking at him not knowing what to do. "I didn't mean it" he said apologetically. My heart kind of sank because Nate was just being a boy with raging hormones. Blair was probably not giving Nate what every boy wanted, since she mentioned at lunch many times her plans to lose her virginity. "Blair is going to kill me" I moaned not directing it at Nate. "Blair won't know" Nate assured me. "I have to go" I grabbed my Communications textbook and my Kate Spade tote bag and raced out of his apartment. Victoria was already home, she was sitting in the Arabian silk couch, sipping tea and reading through the latest issue of Harper's Bazaar. "How was Blair's house?" Victoria asked not looking up from the magazine. "Fine" I answered trying not to sound suspicious. I lied and said I would be studying with the girls at Blair's. Victoria was now over protective of me and boys. I bee-lined straight for my room, closed the door, threw my bag down, and jumped onto the cushioned bed. I had the same thought over and over as I laid there. Nate Archibald kissed me… and I liked it.

* * *

For the rest of the week, I didn't tutor Nate which wasn't a problem because he was avoiding me anyways. When he came to see Blair at lunch, he would focus on Blair and not even shoot me a second glance. It didn't help any that he lived in the same building that I lived in. I walked up ten flights of stairs every day just to avoid seeing him in the elevator. It was Saturday when I got up from another sleepless night and trudged to the kitchen. Victoria was already dressed impeccably and sipping her morning tea. "You're early" I said as I poured a bowl of cereal into a white never used bowl. I poured some skim milk into the bowl and grabbed a silver spoon. I sat next to her on the kitchen island. "Your late" she said back. I looked at the microwave which read 12:03. "How about we go shopping at Bendel's?" Victoria asked out of nowhere as I chomped on my cereal.

"For what?"

"We haven't spent much time since we got here"

"I'm not in the mood for shopping" I said bluntly. "We were invited to Bart Bass' annual brunch tomorrow" Victoria announced when I wouldn't say yes. "I don't feel like going" I said quickly knowing that Nate would be there. He and Bart Bass' son Chuck Bass were best of friends according to Gossip Girl. "Oh c'mon sweetie it would be a perfect way for us to acclimate ourselves in New York's high society" She offered. "I thought we were done with high society" I challenged slurping milk from the spoon. "Brentwood had nothing left to offer us Natalie and in New York we could be social royalty" Victoria mused, she sounded more like a high school girl than I ever did. "Fine" I finally gave in, I really wasn't looking forward to going. "We just need the right outfits to make our first impression" Victoria clapped her hands together excitedly. I then noticed a white envelope on the counter.

It stood out from the dozen other envelopes because I recognized the handwriting and it was addressed to me. "Who's that from?" I asked my mother. She shifted uncomfortably; her once cheery mood was now one of seriousness. "That's from your father" she almost choked on her words. My throat suddenly constricted and my hands felt numb. I was suddenly angry. "I want you to read it" Victoria said in a small whisper. But I refused. "No" I snapped, I pushed the half empty bowl away from me, I wasn't hungry anymore. "He's very sorry Natalie about everything that happened, at least see what he has to say" Victoria pleaded. I looked at the letter again it addressed from somewhere in California. "I can believe you actually forgave that snake!" I couldn't help but raise my voice. "Natalie it isn't simple, I love Reginald" Victoria pleaded keeping calm. "Can we just forget about him and go shopping?" I asked annoyed. "That's fine with me" Victoria answered. That would be the last I would talk of my dad. The man who ruined my life.

To be continued...


	4. Love at First Sight

Hey guys here's the fourth part of Secret Kisses. It isn't much but it's actually kind of a big story point. Also, I wanted to clarify that the story doesn't follow the canon of Gossip Girl. So basically only the whole Serena sleeping with Nate thing happens. Sorry if I confuse you. Also I want to thank everyone who reviews my story, you guys are amazing!

Summary: A mysterious new girl graces the streets of the Upper East Side. She seems sweet and innocent but what happens when dirty little secrets start to reveal themselves. Natalie Wright swore no one would ever find out about them. But what happens when she starts playing with fire as in flirting with Blair Waldorf's boyfriend Nate Archibald behind her back?

Words: 1,095

Rating: Teen (PG 13)

Pairings: Nate/OC Nate/Blair Serena/Dan

Disclaimer: Natalie Octavia Wright belongs to a girl called me! However Gossip Girl and all its fabulous characters belongs to a girl called Cecily Von Ziegesar (who is not me).

Misc: This story is not Beta'd. So there may be some grammar mistakes here and there.

Enjoy!

Read & Review

* * *

Chapter Four

"Love at First Sight"

I was wearing a white lace dress with three quarter sleeves and black Manolo Blahnik heels. The dress fit snug and accentuated my curves. This wasn't my first choice of a Sunday dress, I wanted a strapless black dress that clung tightly to my body. Except, Victoria didn't approve of it. Her exact words of the dress were 'trashy' and 'slutty'. My black hair cascaded down my back in soft curly ringlets. I wasn't wearing any makeup, except a dab of lip gloss and blush. I had to admit I looked pretty damn awesome. I looked like a belonged on the streets of the Upper East Side.

This was my first Upper East Side function and I was nervous, it was just like Brentwood galas except that the people on the Upper East Side were flashier and more elegant. And on the Upper East Side, it was very hard getting into the elite circle, and even harder staying in. I walked into the Palace Hotel's large ballroom were the Sunday brunch was being held. The ballroom was full of people networking; I immediately spotted the girls at a table by a large window.

Victoria was at my side wearing a very polished Oscar de la Renta skirt and jacket ensemble. "Now remember make a good impression" Victoria whispered in my ear. I nodded and shot her an innocent smile. The last thing she wanted was for me to ruin her social life again. Victoria walked away to schmooze with the other guests. I made my way towards the table where the younger generation of Upper East Side royalty was talking amongst themselves. I took an available seat between Penelope and Hazel. Blair and Nate were sitting next to each other. Chuck Bass was in between Kati and Isabel. "I believe we haven't met properly" Chuck Bass smirked at me. "I guess not" I answered making eye contact with him. He wasn't that bad looking; he was actually pretty good looking. "I'm Chuck Bass" he said slyly. "Natalie Wright" I answered back.

"How do you like the Palace?" he asked. "I like it" I replied mechanically. "How about I take you on a tour of the hotel namely my room?" he said smirking again. Blair rolled her eyes and interjected, "Chuck don't be such a sleaze" Blair said saving me from embarrassment. The brunch was absolutely boring, so boring that after an hour of nothingness I excused myself to the bathroom. I walked into the ornate bathroom, got into a stall, and peed. I purposely took forever to wash my hands with the vanilla scented soap and I retouched my lip gloss.

As I walked out of the bathroom and towards the ballroom, I felt myself being pulled by the arm and a door slamming. There was Nate looking down at me, he had dragged me into a random closet and locked the door. "What are you doing?" I snapped. "I know this is so wrong but I can't help myself" Nate said so fast that almost didn't hear any of it. "Nate you've been avoiding me all week" I pointed out.

"I know, but I was scared"

"About what?"

"About you"

"What about me?"

"I can't stop thinking about you"

I paused and took the revelation in. My heart soared at this, Nate actually liked me! But I kept my poise and frowned. "You have a very bitchy girlfriend" I said. "We're having problems" Nate replied. "So am I a rebound?" I was offended.

"No!"

"Then what do you want?"

"Call me crazy but I want you"

"We barely know each other"

"I know, but when I talk to you it feels like I've known you for a while"

I said nothing; I just looked at the floor and bit my lip. I should be happy that Nate liked me but part of me was also scared because of Blair.

"You may think that I'm such an idiot, you don't even like me"

"I believe in love at first sight and you're it" I blurted. And when he said nothing I continued. "I like you Nate a lot" I whispered. I took in his beauty, his smoldering blue eyes, his gorgeous face, and his stylish suit. He was definitely the one I wanted. As if in slow motion, Nate began closing in on me. He closed the small gap between us. I felt a shiver travel up the small of my back as he placed a large hand on my warm cheek. I closed my eyes expecting his lips to touch mine.

This time I didn't pull back, I grabbed a fistful of his black tailored jacket into my palms and kissed him passionately. It felt so right kissing Nate and for once I couldn't care less if Blair was to find out. It was magical, it was like our lips were made for each other's. He was also a very good kisser. After a while, I pulled away. "No one could know about this" I murmured. "You leave first" he instructed. I left the closet imperceptibly and into the ballroom where I slid into my seat. "Where have you been?" Penelope asked. "It was a feminine issue" I lied.

"Have you seen Nate?" Blair asked, she looked worried. I tried not to look suspicious and shook my head no. Five minutes later, Nate popped up. "Where have you been?" Blair asked as he sat down. "A smoking break" he shrugged. He looked at me smiling with his eyes. It wasn't completely dangerous but I still felt slightly uncomfortable. At the end of the party, Nate and Blair were long gone. I tried not to feel jealous by reminding myself that Nate liked me not her. He was just acting like he was in love with her, so she wouldn't kill him.

"This brunch was completely lame" Hazel yawned. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Last year, Serena's boyfriend Dan decked Chuck in the face and Blair and Serena got into a huge fight" Isabel clarified. "Serena isn't even here with her charity case of a boyfriend" Hazel added. "I don't know what she's sees in Humphrey" Kati mused. "He is kind of cute" Isabel said dumbly. The girls gave her a nasty look. "What do you think Nate and Blair are doing?" I asked inquisitively. "They're probably at his place doing the nasty" Hazel answered. "There's no drama and what's the Upper East Side without a good cat fight?" Penelope asked with a smirk. Little did they know, drama was my middle name.

To Be Continued...


	5. Blair Doesn't Know

Hey Hey Hey! Here's the fifth part to Secret Kisses. I want to thank everyone who's read, reviewed and favorited my story. So here we go!

Summary: A mysterious new girl graces the streets of the Upper East Side. She seems sweet and innocent but what happens when dirty little secrets start to reveal themselves. Natalie Wright swore no one would ever find out about them. But what happens when she starts playing with fire as in flirting with Blair Waldorf's boyfriend Nate Archibald behind her back?

Words: 1,393

Rating: Teen (PG 13)

Pairings: Nate/OC Nate/Blair Serena/Dan

Disclaimer: Natalie Octavia Wright belongs to a girl called me! However Gossip Girl and all its fabulous characters belong to a girl called Cecily Von Ziegesar (who is not me).

Misc: This story is not Beta'd. So there may be some grammar mistakes here and there. This story is AU in a way.

Enjoy!

Read & Review

* * *

Chapter Five

"Blair doesn't know"

"Natalie!" Blair's sharp voice snapped. I jumped and instinctively hid my Blackberry in my lap. It was Thursday, a week and a half after the whole Sunday Brunch thing. "Huh?" I looked at her with worried eyes; she had just delayed a texting conversation I was having with Nate. "Who are you texting so much?" she demanded glaring at me. I should've known better, one of Blair's biggest pet peeves was when people ignored her. "An old friend from LA" was my quick answer. There was doubt in her eyes. "Do you even know what we're talking about?" Blair asked harshly. I bit my lip and scanned the girls' faces as if they were going to give me the answer. "Shopping at Bergdorf's" I answered with a small innocent smile.

"Wrong!" Penelope interjected. Blair gave Penelope a warning glare, and the girl shriveled back up into a sidekick. "Not even close" Blair sneered. When I said nothing, she continued on her rant. "I'm having a Halloween masquerade ball in two weeks" Blair replied haughtily. "That's cool" I said, with a half grin. "Well you don't sound excited" Blair observed, her dark eyes boring into mine. "It's just a party" I answered without thinking. I immediately regretted it when the girl's made "O" shapes with their mouths and Blair gasped. "If it's _just_ a party then don't come" Blair defended. I remained silent and Blair humphed in victory. "You can leave also" She demanded. I grabbed my things and slowly walked down the steps of the Met. Wait until Gossip Girl got a hold of this.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and as usual I slept. As I was dreaming about Nate's flawless body and his hard chiseled abs, my blackberry went off. Fergie's _Glamorous_ played as I groaned and reached for the phone on the nightstand next to my bed. I didn't bother looking at the number I just pressed TALK with a manicured finger and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I replied groggily into the phone. "Are you ready to say sorry?" a girl's voice said on the other end. It took me a few seconds to realize it was Blair. "What are you talking about?" I asked impatiently. I was too tired to think straight. "As of now you aren't invited to my masquerade" she said matter-of-factly. Since the whole incident on Thursday I didn't talk to any of the girls. They weren't talking to me anyway.

"And?"

"Help me find a dress and I'll think of letting you come"

"I guess"

"Meet me at Saks Fifth Avenue at two o'clock sharp"

"It's only nine!"

"If you weren't sleeping so much you'd know its 1:15"

Before I could say anything, Blair hung up on me. I groaned and forced myself to wiggle out of my soft Egyptian cotton sheets. I took a quick shower and changed into dark washed True Religion jeans, a plain white shirt, a black cardigan, and black leather equestrian boots. It was 1:54 when I grabbed my Gucci hobo bag and raced out of my apartment. I speed walked five blocks to the big building with a gold awning. It read Saks Fifth avenue, in a pretty cursive. I spotted Blair testing out a few perfumes on the ground level. She was by herself. "Hey B" I greeted. "Hey" she said sniffing her wrist. She held her wrist out to me, "What do you think of this?" she asked. I took a whiff of her bony wrist; it was a concoction of jasmine flowers and sandalwood. "What is it?" I asked.

"_Voile de Jasmin_ by Bvlgari"

"I like it"

After smelling various perfumes we finally moved upstairs to the dress section. Blair immediately ransacked the racks looking for a dress. She grabbed a couple and headed towards the dressing room. "So do you like anyone so far?" Blair asked. At first I didn't answer, and then I realized she was making small talk. "Chuck Bass is kind of cute" I answered quickly. Blair gave me a look that said _you've got to be kidding me. _"That's like saying rattlesnakes don't kill you" she said bluntly. "He can't be that bad" I shrugged my shoulders. "He's the biggest man-whore in the city" she clarified stepping in a dressing room booth and closing the door. "He doesn't believe in commitment so you're just setting yourself up to fail" Blair continued as she changed into a dress.

"So how are things with you and Nate?" I asked trying not to sound too eager. "We're fine I suppose" she answered opening the door. "What do you think?" she twirled around in the dress. I was going to lie and say it looked awesome on her. The dress was an ugly mocha brown color; it gave her petite body no shape. "I don't think so" I said in a small voice. I was expecting her to scream at me but instead she shrugged her shoulders and retreated back to the dressing room. "How did you and Nate meet?" I asked a little too curious. "We went to pre-school at the Montessori school on the West Side. He asked me out at the end of the eighth grade and I said yes. I mean I always liked Nate and he's like the perfect boy for me" Blair explained. " I mean no other girl on the UES is good enough for him" Blair said. I raised my eyebrows at that. And couldn't help but think that she was an idiot for thinking that.

I shot down the next three dresses she tried on. The first on literally came up to her crotch and made her look like a high class hooker. The second was a bright orange color that made her look like a traffic cone, and the third had so many ruffles and made her look like a china doll. "I'm never going to find a dress" Blair hissed. I looked around and my eyes set on a mauve colored dressed with a jewel encrusted empire waist. It was absolutely gorgeous. "Try this" I grabbed the dress from the rack, and threw the dress over the door. "This color is so not me" she said doubtfully. "Trust me mauve is gorgeous against your pale complexion" I replied with the essence of an expert fashion stylist. Maybe watching Project Runway wasn't a waste of my time after all. There was a few seconds of silence and that's when Nate texted me.

**NATE: Where r u**

**NATALIE: Shopping with B.**

**NATE: Why?**

**NATALIE: For the masquerade**

**NATE: Tutor me Monday**

**NATALIE: Sure :) **

Blair finally sauntered out of the dressing room and curtsied confidently. "You were right N this dress is perfect" Blair beamed. I've never seen her so happy and not bitchy. "You're welcome" I smiled cheekily at her. She changed back into her regular clothes and we ambled back downstairs. Before she paid for the three-thousand dollar dress we detoured to the jewelry section. We looked through the glasses at the exquisite pieces of jewelry. "Do you think I should go diamonds or pearls?" Blair asked looking at the fresh water pearl earrings. "Pearls definitely" I said encouraging her. "Can I have those earrings and the matching necklace?" Blair asked the tall blonde saleswoman and pointed to the pearl earrings. The saleswoman whose name tag read Pamela opened the glass and retrieved the delicate earrings. "They are rare fresh water pearls" Pamela said with a business like tone. "I'll take them" Blair said with a smile. "Aren't you going to try them on?" Pamela asked politely. "I know they'll look fabulous on me" Blair said flipping her long dark brown locks behind her.

Pamela said nothing and Blair paid eight thousand for the earrings and necklace. She also paid for dress at a separate register. "Aren't you going to buy a dress for the masquerade?" Blair asked as we walked onto the street. "I thought I wasn't invited" I said uncomfortably.

"Consider yourself innocent"

Gossip Girl Here,

Spotted: **N** and Queen **B** making nice at Saks Fifth Avenue. It seems like the girls are finally warming up to each other. Golden boy **N** and Bad Boy **C** doing their boy talk in Central Park. **S** and **D **holding hands while walking the Brooklyn Bridge.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

To be continued...


	6. Dangerous

Hey people! Here is the sixth part to my awesome story! Thanks for all the attention, I live for it.

Summary: A mysterious new girl graces the streets of the Upper East Side. She seems sweet and innocent but what happens when dirty little secrets start to reveal themselves. Natalie Wright swore no one would ever find out about them. But what happens when she starts playing with fire as in flirting with Blair Waldorf's boyfriend Nate Archibald behind her back?

Words: 1,178

Rating: Teen (PG 13)

Pairings: Nate/OC Nate/Blair Serena/Dan

Disclaimer: Natalie Octavia Wright belongs to a girl called me! However Gossip Girl and all its fabulous characters belong to a girl called Cecily Von Ziegesar (who is not me).

Misc: This story is not Beta'd. So there may be some grammar mistakes here and there. This story is AU in a way.

Enjoy! 

Read & Review

* * *

Chapter Six

"Dangerous"

Nate and I haven't had any physical contact since he kissed me at the Sunday Brunch, two weeks ago. So when I found myself in my room with Nate on top of me shirtless, my hands gripping his taut tanned muscled arms, and Nate placing delicate kisses on my collarbone, I couldn't have been happier. I was ecstatic that were canoodling because I would finally get to release my desire for the Golden Boy. I loved how our bodies clicked. He knew exactly where to kiss and touch me. I also found out that he had a pleasure spot on the nape of his neck, where his shoulders began. Nate's mother Anne was renovating the Archibald apartment so we couldn't go there to study or to have a steamy make out session, we would certainly be caught. It would be really awkward if one of Nate's parents caught us in a mid kiss and I would have to explain why I wasn't Blair. But ironically, we decided to study in my apartment where we were already caught by my over bearing mother, the very first time I tutored him. I made sure that Victoria was going someplace, which she was. She was going to an exclusive art show on the Lower East Side.

Nate began to unbutton my white seersucker top revealing the _passion de fleur_ La Perla push up bra that I bought just a few days ago. I kind of lied to Nate and told him that I was a virgin. Which I'm totally not. But, I had a very good reason for lying to him. I didn't want him to be intimidated by me just because I've had more sexual encounters than he has. I also, didn't want him to think that I was a big slut because I had experience. I wanted to keep up the innocent girl look that everyone thought I was. As we fondled we didn't say much to each other. It wasn't like we needed to; Nate was already preoccupied with exploring my body without actually taking my clothes off. I was enjoying it too much to actually hold a conversation with him. It would be totally weird if we talked about school while he was roaming my body. There was a moment when Nate was looking me straight in the eyes and smiling. "You're so beautiful" he replied stroking my face with his finger. "I know" I giggled and captured his lips with a warm kiss.

I forgot that we were supposed to be studying, there was a huge Communications test tomorrow, but that would definitely have to wait. Nothing would come in the way of this moment. I twined my fingers around Nate's golden brown hair pulling softly as he began kissing my neck. "What would Blair think of this?" I playfully asked with a little giggle. "She would kill me" Nate smiled back. As Nate kissed me for the hundredth time, I heard Manolo pumps clicking on the waxed floor in the foyer of my apartment. Victoria is home to interrupt us for the second time. "_Oh my God! You've got to be shitting me!" _was my initial thought.

I wriggled from out of Nate's grasp, and raced to retrieve my now wrinkled seersucker top and threw it on. As I frantically buttoned the shirt Nate grabbed his knapsack, Italian loafers, tweed jacket, and his yellow Van Heusen button down and scampered to my bathroom. He slammed the door shut and I grabbed my Louis Vuitton tote bag and spilled its contents on my bed masking the messed up sheets. I opened my Chemistry textbook. I jumped onto the bed just as Victoria peeked her head into my room. "Oh hi Natalie" she smiled. She was wearing a beige dinner dress and a simple black cardigan. "Hi mom what are you doing here so early?" I hoped she wouldn't pick up on agitation in my voice. "I forgot to bring the invitation for the art show and they didn't let me in. So I'm here to get it" Victoria explained.

"So how was school?"

"Fine"

"How are your friends?"

"Fine"

"That's good" Victoria smiled and disappeared from my doorway. I could hear her walk into her room. A minute later she stepped back into my room with a golden envelope. "Do you want to come to the art show with me?" she asked. "No" I answered pretending to really be thinking about Chemistry. "See you tonight then" she walked out and the front door slammed a few seconds later. "It's safe to come out" I called towards the bathroom. "That was close" Nate breathed, he was fully dressed. I sauntered over to him and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. "It isn't safe to be with me Nate" I answered seductively. "And why would you say that?" he asked smirking.

"I'm dangerous" I said pressing my lips to his.

* * *

The next night I was doing homework alone in my room. I was dressed in gray boy shorts and a white camisole. I was studying for various tests I had the next day. I was also in the middle of a text conversation with Nate. We couldn't study today because his parents dragged him to an event at the Guggenheim museum. I grew hungry and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. I looked at the mail and there was another letter addressed to me from my father. I picked it up and ripped it in two. Nothing he had to say would be important to me. I decided on a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. As I pulled the peanut butter and jelly out of the refrigerator and laid them on the counter, the phone rang.

I walked to the living room to pick it up. I didn't recognize the caller ID, which had an unfamiliar area code, but I picked it up anyway. "Wright residence" I answered in a professional tone. "Natalie is that you?" a low pitched man's voice on the other end asked. At first, I was confused as to who it was, I couldn't find a mental face to go with the voice. The person sounded distant and miserable. "Who's speaking?" I finally asked my eyebrows furrowing. There was a short pause. "Its Dad" the voice replied. I stopped dead in my tracks, my heart began to palpitate and I was overwhelmed with sudden anger. "How dare you call here?" I demanded. "I know you're mad at me, but pumpkin let me –." He began, but I cut him off rudely. "Save whatever you have to say. I hate you" I barked into the phone. I wanted to say sorry for saying such a mean thing, but what he did was unforgivable. He tried to speak but I hung up on him before he had the chance. I willed myself not to cry by just continuing with my life as if that never happened. No one would ever find out, because if they did, they'd know I'm truly dangerous.

To be continued...


	7. Masked

Bonjour mes amis! This is Yalegirl9002 speaking and don't I have news for you. This is my seventh part to secret kisses and I want to thank everyone who likes it. You rock! Also I want people to PM me so I can get ideas and suggestions for future chapters (I'm currently suffering with a mild case of WBS or Writer's block syndrome) I'm also looking for a BETA to read my work and lastly I want at least another 3 reviews so I can continue. Peace!

Summary: A mysterious new girl graces the streets of the Upper East Side. She seems sweet and innocent but what happens when dirty little secrets start to reveal themselves. Natalie Wright swore no one would ever find out about them. But what happens when she starts playing with fire as in flirting with Blair Waldorf's boyfriend Nate Archibald behind her back?

Words: 1,345

Rating: Teen (PG 13)

Pairings: Nate/OC Nate/Blair Serena/Dan

Disclaimer: Natalie Octavia Wright belongs to a girl called me! However Gossip Girl and all its fabulous characters belong to a girl called Cecily Von Ziegesar (who is not me).

Misc: This story is not Beta'd. So there may be some grammar mistakes here and there. This story is AU in a way.

Enjoy!

Read & Review

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Masked"

Halloween on the Upper East Side was way different than the Halloween parties in Brentwood I've been to. In Brentwood the acceptable Halloween costume for a girl was a sexy nurse or sexy rabbit or anything with sexy in it. Halloween was trashy and completely wild in Brentwood, it was a typical high school bash seen in the movies. On the Upper East Side that was frowned upon, Halloween meant dressing up in thousand dollar dresses and masks. It also meant dancing to classical music instead of Katy Perry or Snoop Dogg.

My masquerade dress was a floor length layered white dress with delicate beads on the hem. The dress was made out of a delicate silk that felt buttery when I touched it. My mask was black with white sequins and black feathers and I wore black five inch Lacroix peep toe heels. My ebony colored hair was done up in a classy chignon held together with a diamond encrusted barrette, a thick side swept bang covering part of my mask. Blair had suggested that I join her and the other girls and get ready at her town house just a few blocks away, but I declined making up an excuse. Nate and I agreed that the only way to be together was to make sure no one we knew saw what we were wearing. I emerged out of my bedroom so my mom could see me in my costume. "Oh you look so ravishing!" Victoria grabbed her pink Nikon camera and began snapping away.

"Oh mother stop!" I smiled flattered. "Frédéric did a nice job!" Victoria squealed in delight. Frédéric was Victoria's long time friend who lived in Barcelona. He was a fashion designer who owned a boutique that was popular throughout Europe, but not yet in the United States. The minute I told Victoria about the masquerade, she got on the phone with Frédéric. She begged the Frenchman to make a last minute dress for me and deliver it to the United States. She paid him an extra thousand dollars when he complied. "Don't you have a date?" Victoria asked with a knowing smirk. "No" I answered. I knew if I had told her yes, she would ask at least a hundred questions about him. And my mom could not know about Nate Archibald. "Well that's too bad any guy would be lucky to have you" Victoria waltzed across the room to give me a tight hug. "That doesn't mean you just settle with any guy who hits on you tonight" Victoria warned. "Where are you going tonight?" I asked noticing her outfit. She was wearing tight dark washed Rock and Republic jeans, a black spaghetti strap tunic, and crocodile skinned boots. She wore a small amount of makeup and her hair was in a messy ponytail. "I'm going out with an old friend" She smiled. I didn't think anything of it, she was probably going out clubbing with a longtime girlfriend. "József is waiting for you downstairs" my mom replied. József was my limo driver; he was Hungarian and spoke English, but he rarely ever spoke. She gave me air kisses on both my cheeks. "Have fun!" she called as I sauntered out of the door.

The masquerade ball was being held in the lavish Ritz-Carlton Hotel ballroom. Blair sure knew how to throw a luxurious soiree. There was at least five hundred people there from Constance Billard, Saint Jude's and other private schools in the area. The girls were dressed in elegant dresses in an array of colors and designs. The guys wore classic black and white tuxedos. It was going to be hard to find Nate, because all the guys looked alike. I could tell who Kati and Isabel were right off the bat because they were always dressed the same. They were dressed in ball gowns straight out the sixteenth century. The dresses were tight at the top with puff sleeves; the taffeta skirts were ruffled and spilled onto the floor. They had metallic silver masks that they held over their eyes. They even added powdered wigs to the whole classical look. I looked around for the Queen Bee herself and spotted her talking with Kati and Isabel. She was wearing a strapless black mermaid dress and a black diamond encrusted mask. I pulled out my Blackberry and texted Nate.

**NATALIE: Where r u?**

**NATE: At the masquerade**

**NATALIE: Duh**

**NATE: What r u wearing?**

**NATALIE: A white dress like a hundred other girls**

**NATE: Oh**

**NATE: Meet me by the bar in five minutes, I'll wave to you.**

**NATALIE: K**

Five quick minutes pasted and I headed towards the bar. A tall figure in a nice tux waved to me. I wasn't sure it was Nate but when he smiled, I recognized his smile from a mile away. I wouldn't have been able to point Nate out from the other two hundred boys at the masquerade. He wore a simple black and white Armani suit and a simple black mask, just like all the other boys. "You look amazing!" Nate complimented completely speechless. "Not bad yourself" I retorted flirtatiously. His kissed my hand, which was totally cliché but so cute and chivalrous. "Hello Lady Wright" Nate said in a fake British accent. "Why hello Lord Archibald" I turned my head away and batted my eyelashes in a bewitching way. "Does Blair know what you're wearing?" Nate asked to make sure. "No. what about you?" I asked. "No one knows what I'm wearing" Nate answered shrugging his shoulders.

"In that case, may I have this dance?" Nate replied impishly with a wide grin. I gave him a coy smile and took his hand. He led to the middle of the dance floor where a few couples were dancing. There was a classical Mozart song playing. I placed my free hand on Nate's broad shoulder. He wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me in. We glided on the hardwood floor graciously and flawlessly. From the corner of my eyes I could see people starting to look and chatter amongst themselves. I then realized that we were the only ones dancing now on the large dance floor. "Everyone's look at us" I whispered to Nate in his ear. "There looking at you and how hot you look" Nate responded gently in my ear. I blushed and placed my head on his shoulder careful not to mess my hair up. As the song came to an end, Nate lifted my chin and slowly kissed me on the lips. An adrenaline rush hit me; I was kissing Nate in public. Well, sort of but it felt good anyway. I could see the throngs of girls giving me dirty looks even with masks on. They were totally jealous of me!

* * *

"Where were you?" Blair asked me Monday at lunch. "I was there" I answered taking a nibble from my tuna fish sandwich. "What were you wearing?" Blair asked looking at me. "A red dress" I improvised. "I think I saw you, you even said hi to me" Isabel chirped. I silently thanked God that Isabel was such an airhead. She obviously thought someone else was me. "I couldn't find Nate at the masquerade ball at all" Blair pouted. I smirked, "_that's because he was with me!" _was my thought. "I wanted him to find me, I sent him like a dozen texts. He did the same thing last year!" Blair ranted. "Did you see this couple who was dancing at the ball?" Kati spoke up. "OMG I did! They were amazing!" Isabel exclaimed. "That girl's white dress was to die for" Hazel added with a smile. "That guy was so suave; he kissed her on the dance floor, so romantic" Penelope added. I blushed and covered my smirk with my hand. "Can we stop with the small news? The girl is probably some tramp from a school on the West Side" Blair snapped. The girls all shook their heads in agreement. Little did Blair know, I was that West Side tramp!

To be continued...


	8. The Confidant

Hey guys and girls! This is my eighth part to this ah-mazing story. I want to say that I'm sorry that I'm only incorporating Nate and Blair. I tried to put in other characters but it just doesn't seem to flow right. I will soon. Also, can people PM me with ideas and suggestions (still having symptoms of WBS). I'm looking for a Beta and I want 3 reviews to continue. Ciao for now!

Summary: A mysterious new girl graces the streets of the Upper East Side. She seems sweet and innocent but what happens when dirty little secrets start to reveal themselves. Natalie Wright swore no one would ever find out about them. But what happens when she starts playing with fire as in flirting with Blair Waldorf's boyfriend Nate Archibald behind her back?

Words: 1, 858

Rating: Teen (PG 13)

Pairings: Nate/OC Nate/Blair Serena/Dan (if you squint)

Disclaimer: Natalie Octavia Wright belongs to a girl called me! However Gossip Girl and all its fabulous characters belong to a girl called Cecily Von Ziegesar (who is not me).

Misc: This story is not Beta'd. So there may be some grammar mistakes here and there. This story is AU in a way.

Enjoy!

Read & Review

* * *

Chapter Eight

"The Confidant"

On Saturday afternoon I was catching up on TiVoed episodes of _America's Next Top Model _and _Project Runway._ My mother was having brunch at Le Cirque on Madison Avenue with a friend. When she left, she seemed to be glowing. I've never seen her so happy. I was munching on popcorn watching as Tyra sent home another top model hopeful. The door bell rang, it couldn't be Nate he was spending the day with his father. I got up and trotted to the door, not bothering to check the peephole. I swung the door open to reveal a sullen Blair. I was kind of embarrassed standing there in sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt while Blair looked flawless in a sweater dress, tights, and ballet flats. "Hello N" Blair greeted with a pout. She didn't seem Blair-like; she looked insecure, vulnerable and unconfident. "Hi B" I replied confused as to why Blair Waldorf was at my doorstep. "Can I come in?" she asked. Before I said anything, she muttered 'thank you' and shoved past me. "Nate isn't home" Blair began. I was about to say that he was spending time with his dad, but Blair would interrogate me demanding why I knew where Nate was when she as his girlfriend didn't know a thing. "So I decided to pay you a visit" she finished, dramatically taking a seat in the white couch. She looked at the TV where a frozen image of Tyra was displayed. "Can I get you something?" I asked trying to be hospitable.

"Water would be nice"

I went into the kitchen, and pulled out a Fiji water from the refrigerator. I handed it to Blair, who unscrewed the top and took huge gulps of the water. She eyed the bowl of popcorn on the glass coffee table and snatched it. She held it to her chest and stuffed handfuls of the buttered goodness into her glossed mouth. "Come sit" Blair instructed with her mouth full. She patted the sofa cushion next to her. I obeyed and took a seat next to her. "Nate and I are growing apart" she whined throwing more popcorn into her mouth. She chewed vigorously and swallowed loudly. "Why?" I asked faking concern. "I don't know I mean I try to be the best girlfriend ever" Blair sulked. "Do you have any chocolate?" Blair asked interrupting herself from her ranting. I scampered to the refrigerator and retrieved a box of half eaten Godiva milk chocolate truffles. "I just wanted to have a nice lunch with my boyfriend" she added grabbing the box from me. She popped a truffle into her mouth and audibly crunched on it. Since when did Blair Waldorf act so unladylike and unpolished? It was kind of freaking me out. I was half anticipating Ashton Kutcher to run into my apartment and yell 'Got'cha!'

"Maybe there's something important coming up for him" I offered. "What could be more important than me?" Blair snapped. She scarfed down the chocolate truffles as if she hadn't eaten in days. And judging by her perfect size zero physique I doubt she has. "Am I ugly N?" Blair randomly asked, she looked at me with sad brown eyes. "No way! Why would you even say a thing like that?" I replied genuinely. Even though I didn't like Blair, she was absolutely pretty. She had the perfect petite body, a natural pale complexion that didn't need exfoliating and long wavy chestnut brown hair that was always coiffed to perfection. "Nate doesn't even want my virginity! He keeps shooting me down" Blair protested.

"Maybe he's not ready"

"He had sex with my best friend Serena two years ago. How could he not be ready?"

"Maybe he's waiting for the right moment"

"Do you think there's somebody else?" Blair asked. My heart stopped for a moment, I had to take a breath to calm down. Did Blair find out? And if she did why was she torturing me with small talk? "No. I mean you would know if there was another girl" I scoffed trying to sound as if that were totally ridiculous. "If there ever was another girl I would kill her. She wouldn't be able to step foot in Manhattan without me knowing" Blair mused violently. I gulped suddenly overwrought with nervousness. Blair was no joke when it came to infidelity. If she ever found out about Nate and me she would squish me like a bug with a patent leather Chanel ballet flat. "Blair you don't have to worry. Nate would **never **do that to you again" I reassured her. "I hope so because I love him." Blair groaned. There was silence for a few minutes mainly because Blair was in the middle of stuffing her face and because I was thinking of what to say.

"Two years ago I got him this green sweater for Easter and to show how much I love him, I sewed a golden heart on his sleeve to show –" Blair began. "You're heart is on his sleeve" I finished. "Exactly!" Blair exclaimed. "That is so romantic of you" I complimented with dreamy eyes. "He didn't even notice. It's his favorite sweater, but he never found out that the goddamn heart is there" Blair was whimpering now, I could see fat tears well up in her eyes. The feeling of guilt overtook me, I felt bad for the Queen Bee. She was nothing without Nate. I felt like a big fat slut for ruining that.

"B don't worry about Nate" I said.

"You still tutor him?"

"Yeah"

"Can you talk to him and see if you find anything fishy?" She looked at me expectantly. What was I supposed to tell her about what I and Nate talk about? I couldn't just say that 'B I found out that I'm the other girl Nate's with.' I pursed my lips and looked her in the eyes. I made up my mind.

"Of course B, what are friends for?"

Blair smiled and hugged me. "You're the best sidekick ever" she whispered. "I know" I smiled weakly back at her. I hated being the sidekick, back home I was in Blair's shoes. I was the popular girl everyone envied and talked about. I was in the spotlight, and threw raging parties, and had hot boyfriends like Nate. For once, I missed the old me back in Brentwood.

* * *

"Nate we have to talk" I pulled away from Nate's hungry kiss. We were in his room enjoying a steamy make out session after school. The whole Blair thing was itching the back of my mind. "Can it wait?" Nate pulled me in for another kiss. I backed away and got from under him, I sat on the edge of the bed. Nate got behind me and engulfed me into his strong arms. "What's on your mind?" he asked outlining my shoulders with small kisses. "I talked to Blair a couple days ago" I announced. "So what?" Nate said annoyed that I interrupted our make out session so we can talk about his girlfriend. "Nate I don't think this is such a good idea. She loves you so much and it makes me guilty" I replied. He groaned and turned my head so I was facing him. "Natalie, Blair and I aren't meant to be. You said that yourself" Nate protested. "I know but can you at least break up with her" I defended. "She'll be on my ass for weeks if I do" Nate replied. "She'll find out about us. Trust me" he added.

"Then can you at least act like you love her"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Have sex with her" it came out of my mouth way too soon. Nate fell silent and looked at me with an open jaw. "Why do you keep shooting her down?" I asked. "Because of you" Nate replied. "Can you just have sex with her and get it over with?" I groaned. "And you'd be okay with that?" Nate asked doubtfully. "If it makes her happy. I'm trying to be a good friend here" I sighed falling back onto the bed; my head was in Nate's lap. I was now looking up at him. "I'm not sure about that" Nate admitted. "It's the only way she'll stop bitching" I mused. "If that makes you happy I'll do it" Nate said kissing me on the lips. I couldn't believe I told Nate to have sex with the girl I hated.

* * *

"So did you talk to Nate?" Blair asked as we walked through Central Park. "Yes" I announced with a grin. "Tell me everything he told you" she demanded taking a sip of her Starbucks decaf latte. "Well he confided in me that he's not sure about having sex with you, because he's still guilty about the whole Serena thing" I explained taking pauses of suspense. "He actually told you that?" Blair asked skeptically. I nodded my head and smiled with reassurance. "He wants your first time to be special. Isn't he just a gentleman?" I replied with a little giggle. Blair's all too familiar confident smile was plastered on her perfect face. "You need to find the sexiest lingerie for your special night" I narrowed my eyes seductively with exaggeration. "Can you help me?" Blair asked hopefully with a bright smile. "Of course B!" I squealed. "To Bergdorf's!" Blair wrapped her arm around mines and we skipped towards Fifth avenue.

"This is so sexy" Blair purred as she showed me a white corset and garter belt set. We had spent a good hour checking the racks in the lingerie section of Bergdorf Goodman. I put my thumbs up and a thought hit me. "How about being a sexy rabbit?" I suggested. Blair looked at me with a quizzical look as if that were the stupidest idea on the planet. "You could wear furry kitten heels and rabbit ears" I smiled. A grin played on her lips and she thought about it. "That's genius" she hugged me and returned to checking the racks. "You seem experienced in this category" Blair gave me a knowing look; her smirk said _you so had sex before_. I contemplated on telling her that I was a virgin, but it wasn't like she and Nate were ever going to have a conversation about my sexual experiences. And she wouldn't believe me at all because anyone who knew what condom is best to use, is so not a virgin.

"I had sex a few times with the same person" I added. It was half of the truth. But I'll explain that later. I explained about my old boyfriend at home. I had to make his name up since I forgot half of the boys I ever went out with not to mention had sex with. "So any tips?" Blair asked. "Well it will hurt at first but have fun. And most importantly no glove no love" I answered. We laughed amongst ourselves as if we were best friends since kindergarten. I almost was liking Blair as a person. But I was on a mission keeping my enemies closer than my friends.

To be continued...


	9. The Perfect Man

How you doing? This is a short chapter guys sorry! For all of you who are absolutely addicted to my story here's another fix. I'm throwing dramatic and mysterious twist at the end! And without further ado let the story begin!

Summary: A mysterious new girl graces the streets of the Upper East Side. She seems sweet and innocent but what happens when dirty little secrets start to reveal themselves. Natalie Wright swore no one would ever find out about them. But what happens when she starts playing with fire as in flirting with Blair Waldorf's boyfriend Nate Archibald behind her back?

Words: 1,386

Rating: Teen (PG 13)

Pairings: Nate/OC Nate/Blair Serena/Dan

Disclaimer: Natalie Octavia Wright belongs to a girl called me! However Gossip Girl and all its fabulous characters belong to a girl called Cecily Von Ziegesar (who is not me).

Misc: This story is not Beta'd. So there may be some grammar mistakes here and there. This story is AU in a way.

Enjoy!

Read & Review

* * *

Chapter Nine

"The Perfect Man"

The toilet in my bathroom wasn't working so I had to use the bathroom in the hall by my mother's room. I groggily trudged through the apartment needing to pee. There was no school today, which meant I could sleep in until two in the afternoon. I heard soft murmuring coming from Victoria's room which was unusual since she has been out somewhere in the city with her friends all this week. Her door was cracked open and I was tempted to eavesdrop on her conversation. I didn't know why I wanted to be so nosy. My ears perked up when I heard her speak. "…Natalie…" Victoria whispered. The minute I heard her say my name, I was fully awake. I didn't catch what else she said, but she was talking about me and I needed to hear what she had to say. I tiptoed in a hurry to the door and peeped in making sure she wouldn't see me. I could see Victoria sitting up on her queen sized canopy bed in a red silk kimono. Her long black hair flowed down her curvy but fit frame. She was barefoot (so she doesn't wear heels to bed). She was smiling and laughing into her Motorola Droid cell phone.

"She's doing fine, I think she fits right into her school" Victoria happily said. I was confused, who was she talking to? "I would love for you to come here but I don't think she'll be happy" Victoria sighed. I grimaced and thought of what she meant, and then I gasped quietly. It didn't take long for me to conclude that she was talking to my snake of a father. Didn't it make sense? She wanted him to visit but I wouldn't be happy because I hated his guts at the present moment. I wanted to barge in there, snatch the phone from her hand and tell him to go to hell. Then I wanted to shake her hoping that the stupidity would leave her.

I was now angry at my mother. Why was she talking to him? After everything he put us through, I was livid that she had the audacity to talk to him as if nothing has ever happened. He was the one who made her depressed, she goes to therapy. She has a therapist at an office on 57th street. She was probably taking an anti-depressant that I didn't know about. "She doesn't suspect a thing since she's so busy having a life, but she will start to pick up on it." Victoria replied with a frown. My blood was boiling. She wanted to get back with my dad. I would never forgive my mother for this. I couldn't bear to hear the rest of her twisted conversation. I forgot that I needed to pee and stormed back into my room with light footsteps.

Victoria was sipping her English herbal tea in a white china teacup when I emerged from my room and dashed to the bathroom. I was planning to stay in my room all day but the pee was too much to hold. When I relieved myself I noticed that I was very hungry, I walked into the kitchen for some Special K. "Good morning sweetheart" Victoria chirped in a very nauseating way. I wanted to gag and throw up the key lime pie I had late last night. I ignored her and poured the cereal into a bowl. "Is there something wrong?" she asked sensing my angriness. "How's that snake doing?" I hissed without looking at her. "I beg your pardon" Victoria replied confused and a little taken aback from the bitchiness in my tone. I whirled around glaring at her. My hands were balled into fists, my nose was flaring, and I was getting red.

"Stop denying it. I know you were talking to Dad this morning!" I yelled. Victoria shot me a, _what the hell do you think you're doing?_ look. "You were eavesdropping on me?" Victoria asked shocked. "Answer my question!" I demanded. Victoria wiped her mouth with a napkin and placed the teacup on the kitchen island."No. I wasn't talking to your father. I stopped talking to him a month ago" Victoria clarified with a stern matter-of-fact voice. I was now confused and I felt a little stupid. "So you aren't talking to him?" I asked in a small shriveled voice. Victoria shook her head but the same stern expression was on her face. "My… mistake… I guess" I apologized embarrassed. I grabbed my bowl and sat next to her on the kitchen island. "So who were you talking to?" I managed to ask after a moment of silence. "I was talking to a friend of mine" she answered. "And you were talking about me?" I asked a little skeptical. "I met him at an auction a little over a month ago. He was in New York on business" Victoria explained.

"_He_?" I narrowed my eyes; she was talking about a guy. Victoria took a deep breath and spilled the beans. "I've been seeing this guy for the past month" she confessed. I was stunned, because a.) She was still recovering from the whole thing that happened with my dad just a few months ago and b.) My mom hasn't dated in seventeen years. "Don't you think it's a little too soon to be dating?" I asked concerned. "I know but I took my therapist's advice and got over Reginald. I still love him but I don't think I'll ever be in love with him again. I'm not twenty-two anymore." Victoria replied. When Victoria was twenty-two she was a debutante from a rich and uppity family. She met my business-man father on a holiday in Morocco and it was love at first sight. She was deeply in love with him and married him less than a year later. They moved to a chateau-like mansion in Brentwood, Los Angeles and then I was born. I was happy that she finally got over that douche bag but I was so not ready for a step dad, not after what my real dad did. "What does he look like?" I asked hesitantly. I don't know why but I was picturing a barely five feet tall guy with graying hair. After all, my mom hasn't dated in seventeen years. Victoria smiled at me with a blush. "He is very handsome" she answered shyly. "He's tall with these amazing blue eyes and dark brown hair. He's the perfect man for me." Victoria mused with a dreamy grin. I let out a sigh of relief so he wasn't a garden gnome. Then it hit me, she probably never told him about our past. He was definitely going to run away when she tells him or if she ever will.

"Does he know… about… our situation?" I asked not knowing exactly how to put it. "He does and he supports me. That's hard to find in a man these days" Victoria pointed out. "He's a very powerful man" she added. "The last powerful man you were with bit us in the ass" I reminded her slurping the milk on my spoon. "He's part of a billion dollar empire" she informed with a grin.

"And?"

"The money that we have isn't going to last us forever"

"So you're dating him for the money?" I accused. Victoria blushed and quickly defended herself. "No of course not! I actually like him but he being rich is a plus" She responded saving herself from sounding like a complete gold digger. "That's so not cool. Love should be about love and nothing else matters" I protested. I was with Nate purely out of love even though it would be too soon for 'I love you'. "For the women in those cheesy romance novels" Victoria chuckled as if it were obvious. "I'm not sure about this mom" I focused on the crunchy flakes in my mouth. "He wants to meet you" Victoria announced with a smile. This was going way too fast for my liking. I know I sound like such a hypocrite because of my fling with Nate. But, Victoria is different she's my mother and I don't want to see her get hurt again.

"I don't even know the guys name yet!"

"His name is Jack Bass"

To be continued...


	10. The Green Eyed Girl

Hey guys! Sorry for me not updating sooner my computer's charger fried. So I rushed with this chapter and I really don't think it that good. Also, I want more reviews! The more reviews the more chapters. I want at least 3 more reviews by chapter eleven! Also, for those who are confused this is my revised version (i deleted the previous one)

Summary: A mysterious new girl graces the streets of the Upper East seems sweet and innocent but what happens when dirty little secrets start to reveal themselves. Natalie Wright swore no one would ever find out about them. But what happens when she starts playing with fire as in flirting with Blair Waldorf's boyfriend Nate Archibald behind her back?

Words: 1,489

Rating: Teen (PG 13)

Pairings: Nate/OC Nate/Blair Serena/Dan

Disclaimer: Natalie Octavia Wright belongs to a girl called me! However Gossip Girl and all its fabulous character belong to a girl called Cecily Von Ziegesar (who is not me).

Misc: This story is not Beta'd. So there may be some grammar mistakes here and there.

Enjoy!

Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter Ten

"The Green-eyed Girl"

I was walking through Central Park, hands in my tweed jacket's pockets, and listening to _The Scientist _on my Iphone. It was a crisp and chilly November afternoon and I was on my way to the Fifth Avenue New York Public Library for a tutoring session with Nate. We couldn't study at either of our places since his parents just got back that morning from a trip to Paris and my mother decided to stay home all day to catch up on recorded episodes of _Grey's Anatomy_. Even though Chris Martin's angelic voice was blasting in my ears I could hear a loud female's voice call my name. "Natalie!" the voice panted behind me. I turned to see Blair scudding towards me the best she could in five inch pumps. I stopped walking and pulled the ear buds out of my ears. "Hi B" I greeted confused as to why she was following me. She said nothing and hugged me tightly constricting my circulation. "Thank you so much!" she singsonged with a bright jovial grin. Blair was a no show at lunch so I hadn't seen her all day. I said nothing which caused Blair to happily continue. "I finally did it with Nate!" she announced practically screaming it on the top of her lungs. An elderly woman walking a small Pomeranian dog looked at us with a disgusted look. I probably knew what the poor old lady was thinking. _What a jezebel! You'd never hear a woman saying that in my day! Never! _"Say it any louder and the Pope would hear you." I said. "I would want the Pope to know that Blair Cornelia Waldorf is no longer a little girl" Blair rolled her eyes haughtily and gave me another hug. "It was magical" Blair sighed dreamily. "That's great!" I replied cheerily, I made a silent gagging noise at her revelation. "It's thanks to you" she cooed. "You're very welcome" I smiled weakly. "We should celebrate with cocktails at the Palace tonight" Blair announced with an expectant grin. The last thing I wanted to do was celebrate Blair being deflowered by Nate."I can't I'm doing something tonight" I lied with an innocent and apologetic smile. "That's okay we'll do it some other time" Blair shrugged her shoulders. I was surprised that Blair wasn't persistent about it. "Well I have to go" Blair gave me yet another hug and air kissed both of my cheeks. "Au revoir mademoiselle" Blair replied in a perfect French accent. She turned dramatically on her heels and strutted down the concrete path towards Madison Avenue.

* * *

Nate and I were in the non-fiction section of the gigantic library sitting in the very back by the large windows. It was completely empty except for the librarian who was staring blankly at a computer. It was very quiet except for the clicking of computer keys, the turning of pages and the bustle of the New York traffic just outside the windows. I tapped my favorite pink Montblanc pen quietly on the table as I tried to concentrate on my AP US History homework. The whole Blair thing was plaguing my mind. I couldn't accept the fact that Nate deflowered Blair, even though I was the one who told him to. Go Figure. From the corner of my eye I was staring at Nate who was reading "The Great Gatsby" with a disinterested look on his perfect profile. I was hesitant on asking Nate about his tête-à-tête with Blair, but it was bugging me so I had to ask. I turned to look at the handsome teen boy who was looking vacantly at the pages, uninterested in F. Scott Fitzgerald's classic tale. He noticed that I was staring at him and he looked up from the book. "Is there something on my face?" he asked dumbly completely oblivious to the scornful look I was giving him. The impassive look he had on his face was irritating me.

"No"

"Then what?"

"So how was Blair?" I asked gripping my pen tightly with my manicured fingers. Nate immediately knew what I was talking about, his cheeks turned a crimson red. "She was okay" Nate replied lowly. "On a scale of one to ten, where does she rank?" I asked with a questioning stare. "A six" Nate said shrugging his shoulders. I noticed a faint purplish bruise on the nape of Nate's neck; it was half covered by the collar of his shirt. "So she has a thing for hickeys?" I questioned looking at him accusingly. A jolt of jealously rushed through my body. "Huh?" Nate gave me a puzzled look. I touched the hickey with the tip of my fingers and Nate instinctively swatted my hand away. I bit my glossed lip almost puncturing the flesh of my lip.

I then forced a smile. "You did a really good job Nate" I commended with a fraudulent smile plastered on my face. I earned myself a discerning look from Nate who just smirked. "You're jealous" he replied seeing right through my nonchalant façade. "No way!" I scoffed trying to keep my front. The rotund librarian with unkempt auburn hair and a questionable sense of fashion glared maliciously at me. I flashed an innocent white smile and she returned to staring at her computer's screen. "You so are" Nate whispered as if the brunette beauty we were talking about was right behind us. "Nate please. Why would I be jealous?" I asked overly confident. "You hate Blair so you would be jealous if I was with her" Nate explained. Nate may not have been book smart but he was a social genius. "I don't hate Blair I just dislike her" I protested. "So you aren't jealous of her?" he asked that smirk still on his lips. I cracked under the pressure; I stamped my Gucci clad foot on the marble floor and whimpered in defeat. "Okay I'm jealous" I admitted in a low voice. "Poor baby" Nate teased with a grin. "This isn't the time for jokes" I replied. "Don't worry I bet you'll be better than she was" Nate beamed reassuringly. He placed a large hand under my short skirt and rested it on my thigh. "That's if you ever get to second base" I retorted. "Let's go somewhere to make-out" Nate suggested squeezing my thigh with a forceful hand. Nate was getting frisky since we haven't done anything in a while. I smacked his hand from my thigh and straightened my skirt. "Enough with the touching someone might see us" I warned.

Nate ignored my comment and lifted my chin and placed a tender kiss onto my lips. "Excuse me" the librarian spoke up in a ferocious tone. Nate and I broke apart to see what the ugly woman had to say. "Can ya'll refrain from kissing one another. This is a public place y'know" she scolded in a nasally southern accent. "I'm so sorry ma'am I didn't mean to upset you" I apologized. She kept her angry stare as she examined me through her thick wire glasses. Then she turned her attention to Nate who was giving her an innocent schoolboy look. Her expression softened and she even gave him a toothy grin. Her teeth were a bright yellow and crooked, she probably has never seen inside a dentist's office in years.

"We'll just be going back to work" Nate reassured her with a flirtatious smile. "That's all fine by me young man" she smiled this time without her gruesome teeth in view. Just in spite, she examined me once more with a sneer and then finally retreated to typing away at her computer. I continued on my history homework and Nate groaned as he flipped through the book. I stole a glance at Nate and noticed something huge. He was wearing that green sweater Blair had bitched about that time she dropped by unexpectedly. I gasped and my eyes went straight to the sleeves of the beautiful cashmere sweater. Nate hearing my girly gasp looked up again from his book. I said nothing and grasped onto the sleeve of the sweater. "What are you doing?" Nate asked genuinely confused. I ignored him and rolled the sleeve up his arm. A small golden heart appeared hanging loosely from a thread. "What's that?" Nate asked. "Remember when Blair gave you this sweater, she sewed the heart on to show you her love" I groaned. "How do you know that?" Nate didn't have a clue as to what was going on. "She told me captain genius" I snapped. "I never noticed it there" Nate said. He stared at it for a moment then ripped the heart off of the sweater and dropped it in his knapsack. "Why'd you do that?" I asked surprised. "It was making you angry" he shrugged his shoulders, smiled and returned to reading.

To be continued...


	11. Dinner with a Bass

Hey people! Sorry for not updating sooner, I totally have writer's block and its killing me! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! But I want more reviews that's my fuel when I write!

Summary: A mysterious new girl graces the streets of the Upper East Side. She seems sweet and innocent but what happens when dirty little secrets start to reveal themselves. Natalie Wright swore no one would ever find out about them. But what happens when she starts playing with fire as in flirting with Blair Waldorf's boyfriend Nate Archibald behind her back?

Words: 1,314

Rating: Teen (PG 13)

Pairings: Nate/OC Nate/Blair

Disclaimer: Natalie Octavia Wright belongs to a girl called me! However Gossip Girl and all its fabulous characters belong to a girl called Cecily Von Ziegesar (who is not me).

Misc: This story is not Beta'd. So there may be some grammar mistakes here and there. This story is AU in a way.

Enjoy!

Read & Review

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Dinner with a Bass"

"And remember to smile" Victoria replied nervously as we entered Le Bernadin, a trendy French restaurant on the Upper West Side. There was a soft chatter throughout the restaurant, while French classical music played in the background. "For the hundredth time I get it." I snapped annoyed by Victoria's constant nagging. She was a nervous wreck all day. I didn't get why she was so nervous about me meeting her new boyfriend. I mean I can't be that bad! She spent four hours at Saks Fifth Avenue trying to decide on the right outfit for tonight. She decided on a black dinner dress with a cinched waist. I was wearing a black pencil skirt dress, a black cardigan, and moss green Manolo crocodile skin booties. My long black hair was in a tight ponytail accessorized with a diamond-encrusted headband.

On the cross town drive over to the restaurant, Victoria was nagging me on how to act in front of her very powerful boyfriend. I was to make her look good, I was to be well mannered, polished, and say all the right things at all the right times. She wanted me to speak in an eloquent tone, wanted me to wipe my mouth after every bite, and wanted me to not disagree with anything she or Jack said. I was to be the perfect child that she wanted to show off like a new Prada handbag. Although she would deny it, she didn't trust me all too much with the task at hand. "May I help you?" the flamboyant maitre d**' **asked uninterested. He was picking at his perfect manicured fingers and eyed us apathetically. "I'm Victoria Wright" Victoria stated with a toothy grin. The guy's expression was indifferent and he raised his pointed nose contemptuously as if we were from the Lower East Side. "And?" he asked obnoxiously his thin lips turned into a small frown, he shrugged his narrow shoulders. Victoria fell silent embarrassed that this guy was treating her like a D-List celebrity; her already blushed cheeks turned a red color. I rolled my eyes and decided to break my mother's first rule of etiquette: Don't be rude.

"What my mother is trying to say is that we are here with Jack Bass." I retorted sassily returning his bitchy stare. He cocked a perfect brow and when he saw that my sassy expression did not change, he composed himself. He fiddled with the ends of his orange ascot and straightened his jacket. He looked down at his podium pretending to be looking for a paper. "Oh yes yes yes!" he grinned broadly. He took two leather menus and escorted us to the very back of the restaurant. Although Victoria knew I broke a vital rule, she took my hand and squeezed it appreciatively. "A bottle of wine on the house" the maitre d' cooed vivaciously when we arrived at the table. "A bottle of bourbon please" I replied. He shuffled away leaving me with the menus. "Natalie darling" Victoria called enthusiastically. I turned and my mother was standing with a handsome man. "So this is Jack Bass?" I asked with gracious smile. "And you must be the Natalie" he responded extending his hand. I took his hand and shook it, he had a firm handshake. For a forty-one year old woman, my mother had excellent taste. Jack was tall and robust with a healthy head of black hair. He had the same smirk that Chuck Bass had. He wore a grey pin stripe suit and Italian loafers. I mentally scolded myself for even thinking that Jack Bass, my mother's boyfriend was handsome. "Victoria has told me a lot about you" Jack added. "And she has told me so little about you" I joked with a giggle. Jack laughed at this and Victoria let out a nervous chuckle. Victoria gave me a discreet glare. I took a seat next to Victoria and Jack sat across from us.

The maitre d' came with a new shiny bottle of bourbon. I grinned at him mischievously. "I changed my mind I would like a strawberry daiquiri" I gave him a twinkling glare. He smiled embarrassed and through clenched teeth he said, "Of course madam." He turned and trotted away cursing under his breath. "So how do you like New York so far?" Jack asked with a charming smile "I love it" I smiled. Throughout dinner, Jack told me exactly what he did for a living, all the interesting places he's been, and all the famous people he ever met. This guy was pretty legit. He seemed to be nice and professional. Towards the end, Victoria excused herself to go to the restroom. There was a short uncomfortable silence until Jack finally said something.

"I think I'm going to ask her to marry me" Jack mused taking a gulp of his scotch. I nearly choked on my drink and Jack noticed this. "You don't think it's a good idea?" he asked. I wanted to take him by his blazer, shake him furiously and yell on the top of my lungs, "No!" Instead I just dabbed my glossed mouth with the white silk napkin. "Don't you think it's a little too soon to ring wedding bells considering you guys just met?" I asked with a tentative stare. "I mean isn't that what she wants considering all the things I do for her?" Jack asked a little confused. "What does that mean?" I asked confused by his ambiguous question. "Didn't she tell you?" he asked arching an eyebrow, that trademark Bass smirk playing on his lips. "Tell me what?" I asked hesitantly. "I paid this month's rent for you guys" he replied as if it were obvious. "What do you mean?" I demanded still not understanding where he was going with this.

"It means that your mother has no money" he said a little too harshly. "That's impossible" I scoffed, giving Jack an incredulous eye roll. As if on cue, Victoria waltzed back to the table and gracefully took her seat next to me. "What did I miss?" she asked brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Jack says that he paid our rent this month. Tell him that he's lying mother" I replied with a light laugh. Victoria's cheerful face morphed into one of nervousness. She gave Jack a small glare. "We'll talk about this at home" Victoria whispered to me. "He's lying right?" I repeated persistently. Victoria cast her eyes ashamedly to the carpeted floor. The truth hit me like a ton of bricks. "We have no money?" I asked in a small shriveled voice. "I wanted to tell you sweetheart" Victoria said with an apologetic look.

This was not happening! I can't be on the verge of destitution. What's going to happen to my stuff? Will I have to sell them in order to live? What about my reputation? If Gossip Girl ever found out about this I would be the laughingstock of the Upper East Side. I just got here! I would be banned from the steps of the Met. Nate wouldn't love me anymore; he's too good for a poor girl. I imagined myself in tattered clothes and tangled hair walking the streets of the Bronx. A shiver traveled up my spine and I twitched at that. Anger suddenly ripped through my body. "You're just like Dad!" I exclaimed in a hurt angry voice. "Natalie calm—" Victoria started but I cut her off. "You make me sick" I managed to say in a shaky voice. I threw the napkin onto the table and stormed out of the dark restaurant. I burst into a fit of uncontrollable tears as I staggered down the bustling New York street. I took a seat at a empty bus stop. After all, isn't this the way I would be getting around from now on?

To Be Continued…


	12. Bitch

Sorry for the long wait! Sorry for the chapter being so short and insignificant.

Summary: A mysterious new girl graces the streets of the Upper East Side. She seems sweet and innocent but what happens when dirty little secrets start to reveal themselves. Natalie Wright swore no one would ever find out about them. But what happens when she starts playing with fire as in flirting with Blair Waldorf's boyfriend Nate Archibald behind her back?

Words: 1,140

Rating: Teen (PG 13)

Pairings: Nate/OC Nate/Blair Serena/Dan

Disclaimer: Natalie Octavia Wright belongs to a girl called me! However Gossip Girl and all its fabulous characters belong to a girl called Cecily Von Ziegesar (who is not me).

Misc: This story is not Beta'd. So there may be some grammar mistakes here and there. This story is AU in a way.

Enjoy!

Read & Review

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Bitch"

Blair's eighteenth birthday was being held at the Waldorf brownstone on 77th and Madison Avenue. It seemed like everyone on the Upper East Side was invited to B's soiree. That included my snake of a mother and her sugar daddy boyfriend. This was their first function together and everyone was talking about it. I overheard Eleanor Waldorf whispering to Lily Van der Woodsen that it was a surprise that Jack Bass, one of the most eligible bachelors ever was now with my mother. What I hated most was that they were acting as if the whole Le Bernadin fiasco over two weeks ago never happened. I was sitting alone on a stool at the wet bar gripping a tumbler of scotch. I hated scotch but at the very moment I needed something bitter and strong to drown my sorrows with. I wasn't even in the mood to wear something awesome to the birthday party. I was clad in a gray chiffon mini dress with ruffled sleeves, matched with black opaque tights and black suede Manolo peep-toe pumps. I hardly ever wore gray, only when I was in as bad a mood as I was in now. I really wanted to talk to Nate, who is actually a very good listener, but I couldn't even do that. At the very moment he was being dragged like a trophy wife around the brownstone by Blair. I'm sure he thinks that I'm mad at him. I haven't really talked to him since I found out I was on the verge of destitution. He tried texting me, but I would reply and tell him I didn't feel like talking to him. I rarely paid attention to him in Communications, I didn't even write back when he sent notes my way. I took another sip of the scotch and grimaced as it slid down my throat. I turned around in my seat and spotted Nate standing with Blair as she chatted with some middle-aged woman. Nate looked really appealing in that burgundy Brooks Brothers' button down. He looked completely bored and uncomfortable. I then stole a disdainful glance of Victoria. She was standing with Jack as they talked to Jack's brother Bart Bass. I hated how happy they were and how miserable I was. I realized that my tumbler was empty and I refilled it with more scotch. I was a little tipsy, but I could hold my liquor quite well. "Why so down?" a deep and mysterious voice asked. I turned slightly to see Chuck Bass standing there in a Dolce suit. His trademark monogrammed scarf was wrapped around his neck. He was holding a glass of whiskey. "None of your business" I muttered. Chuck was definitely not backing down; he obviously had something to say. "I bet it's about your mother and my uncle" Chuck said. I tried to stay calm, there was absolutely no way that Chuck knew about my situation. I was going to have to play this cautiously. "What about them?" I shrugged my shoulders as if it were yesterday's news. "It seems like all the hot girls on the Upper East Side is related to me somehow" Chuck mused. "What's that supposed to mean Bass?" I shot back. "If you didn't know Serena Van der Woodsen is my step-sister and if Jack and your mother get hitched you'll technically be my step-cousin" Chuck explained pausing to take a sip of his drink. "I'm surprised that your mother even got Jack" Chuck replied. When he saw that I was confused he continued. "Where do you think I got my playboy ways from?" Chuck asked with a mischievous smirk. I rolled my eyes; I could care less if Jack was a ladies' man at the very moment. If I wasn't so mad at her I would at least had gave her a warning. "So since we're family we could take showers together." Chuck smirked again. . "I don't think she'll mind at all" Blair butted in. It was amazing to me, how Blair could just show up anywhere so sneakily. She was with Nate, who was just looking at me with a weird look. Blair was dressed in a show-stopping Dior trapeze dress in black. I shot Blair a _don't you dare _look, but she ignored it. "She has like the biggest crush on you Chuck" Blair informed with a sweet smile. I cast my eyes to the floor, my cheeks a crimson red color. "It seems like you and your mother have a thing for Bass men." Blair replied cheekily. "Blair can I talk to you over there… alone?" I asked and grabbed the Queen Bee by her bony arm. I led her to the cheese table. "What the hell B?" I asked exasperated. "What?" Blair asked grabbing a cheese from the table and popping it into her mouth. "You weren't supposed to tell him that, its girl code" I explained. "FYI I say what I feel like saying N and it isn't called girl code, its Blair code" Blair shrugged her shoulders and strutted away. I rolled my eyes, Blair was so unpredictable. Just yesterday she asked me to come to Bendel's with her, so she could pick out the perfect party dress. And now she was being a bitch. I shook my head and walked to the bathroom.

I was walking towards the living room when I caught my mother's eye. She was with Jack as he was talking to Lily Van der Woodsen. She whispered something in Jack's ear, took one last sip of her merlot, handed him the glass, and walked towards me. I twirled around and speed walked into the nearest room. I was about to lock the door, when she stuck her foot through the closing entrance. She swished the door open with ease and pushed it closed. "Natalie dear, you're acting like a bitch" Victoria scolds crossing her arms across her chest. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" I hissed. "That's no way to talk to your mother" she warned in a stern voice. "Like you deserve the respect from your own daughter who trusted you" I spat. "Do you want to end up broke?" Victoria challenged. I said nothing to this, because frankly I liked being rich. "I'm doing you a favor" she replied.

"By being like my father?"

"Do not compare me to him. Ever." Victoria snapped viciously. "I see why you're with Jack. You're going to steal all his money like my dad would've" I said, venom dripping in my tone. Suddenly, Victoria's freshly manicured hand connected with my cheek. It was the first time she ever hit me. I glared at her and stormed away. She called out something as I left the room. "We're moving in with Jack."


End file.
